New Initiates
by 4rgeMonger
Summary: I look down at all the divergent getting pushed into the train, taken to be killed. I wish I could do something, but I'm to useless. Suddenly though, a thought pops into my head. Though a deed once done can never be undone, perhaps it can yet be mitigated.
1. Chapter 1

New Initiates

Christina and I walk down towards the pit from our apartments. We're going to meet Tobias, because somehow Christina badgered me into helping her train. We meet Tobias in some random hallway, "Okay, we have to be at the nets by twelve, so you guys have a free hour. Go mess around." I wish he didn't say that, because Christina smiles and grabs my arm. "You know what this means Tris. Let's go get something special to where!" I sigh and stare at Tobias pleadingly. He just grins and waves as Christina hauls me into the nearest store. We both pick out outfits that are "special" as Christina says. She gets something different. She gets a black leather vest over her regular shirt along with black skinny jeans. She also takes fingerless gloves and combat boots. "What ya think Tris." "Ummm… it's…" She cuts me off. "Will it scare initiates?" I laugh, "Most definitely."

I choose something a little less showy. I just chose a V-neck dress showing my tattoo. Then, I pull part of the collar over my shoulder with the dauntless tattoo. The skirt goes to my knees. Then Christina and I head to the nets. Shopping makes time fly, though that's not the way I'd prefer to pass time.

Christina and I head for the nets, and meet Tobias there. We hear noises from up above. "Here they come," says Tobias. We hear no noise, but a large shape hits the net. Tobias leans over the net and pulls an arm up. Attached to that arm is a black haired erudite. He also has piercing sky blue eyes. "What's your name?" Tobias asks. "Ha…Ummm…" He stops. "Think about it," Tobias says. I cut him off, "You don't get to pick again." He turns and smiles at me. "Hawk, I'm Hawk."

The initiate finally stutters. "First jumper Hawk!" Christina shouts. Hawk looks at her and backs away. I grin, so Christina's idea worked. Then, another erudite, this time a girl though comes down. She has olive eyes and red hair, with alabaster skin. Next is a tall burly candor with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Then chocolate hair amity falls, with green eyes, and a dark tan. Then two amity girls, one with red hair and one with black, fall at the same time. A boy from erudite with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes comes down, followed by a candor girl with smooth blonde hair. Then we see identical twins competing over who'll get out of the net first. Then a boy from erudite with light brown hair and hazel eyes comes down, followed by an erudite girl with way too much make-up. Tobias and Christina turn and stride toward the door talking, but I hear one last thump from the net. I turn and reach my hand out. To my surprise, I lift a boy with grey on out of the net. He has brown-blonde hair and baby-blue eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask. He stammers, "I'm Jonathan, but call me John." Then he gasps and slaps his arm. "I meant to ask you what your name was." I smile broadly, "I'm Six." I turn and beckon him to follow. It's good to see another abnegation after all this time. Tobias leads us all down the tunnel. We split after a bit, and Tobias commences the tour.


	2. Chapter 2

New Initiates chapter 2

At some point through the tunnel, Christina leads the dauntless born initiates their separate ways, while Tobias and I lead them our way. "Alright, for the next few weeks we will be your instructors." He gestures to me and himself. "I'm Four, and this is Six." The amity boy with chocolate hair, David, smirks.

"What? Do dauntless habit giving out designations at birth?" He laughs, along with a few of the kids behind us. Tobias readies to scold, but the erudite girl with red hair, Alison, beats him to it.

"Shut your mouth fruit picking pacifist. Wait, did you say designate? Whoa! What a big word! Their names are better than yours," She snaps. I'm surprised; this girl has fire in her blood. I grin, but I turn so that the initiates don't see. I glance over my shoulder and see the two amity girls walk beside him. He puts an arm over both. I turn my head again and roll my eyes. This is going to be an interesting year.

"Okay everyone, we're heading to the pit," Tobias announces. Dave smirks again. Great another comment.

"Gee, I love the creative processes that happen here in dauntless." Alison opens her mouth, but Tobias turns and starts first.

"Listen amity. Usually, I have to deal with candor for smart mouthing." I grin and remember Christina's trouble with Tobias. "So just zip it, I can make initiation hell for you." Dave just mumbles, but the two girls speak up.

"You can't talk to Dave that way!" they shout in unison. Dave smiles at this. Tobias growls, but turns. He looks into my eyes. I make a face. Tobias walks to the double doors and throws them open. I make a little bow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the pit." I say this a little too dramatically. I hear a collective gasp followed by murmuring. Tobias leads the group towards the chasm. I touch his arm; he nods, knowing what I'm thinking. "The chasm reminds us there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A jump off this means death. Also, some of you may think of it as an escape from torture. You couldn't be further from the truth." I sigh and remember Al. "It has happened before, and it will happen again." I stride back to Tobias and he wraps his fingers around mine. Then he pulls them off, and gestures for the group to follow him. We head to the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3

New Initiates chapter 3

John Pov

I walk into the cafeteria behind the rest of the group. Honestly, I feel like I won't fit in here, and I already know I'll fail initiation. I'm amazed I got this far. I see lots of the transfers sit together, though Alison sits alone, so does Hawk. I don't want to sit next to either of them though, they scare me. I look for an empty table, when I feel a tapping on my shoulder.

"Hey John, wanna sit with us." I look over my shoulder and see Six. I blush, but I take one look at Four and gulp. Then I look over at their table. There's a tall dark, and intimidating looking girl sitting there.

"Ummmmm… Maybe." I stammer. Six just smiles, I think she followed my eyes.

"Neither of them bite, just be careful around Christina. The tall one." I frown, but follow her anyway. I sit down, and look at the food. Weird meat inside bread. I pick one up, and scan it. I hear laughing from beside. "Trust me, self-indulgent food is good." I look beside me at Six, then back at my food. I chomp down on it. It tastes good! I devour it, and then help myself to another. I like Six, she's nice. I see Four staring at me. I gaze downward. He scares me.

"Hey Christina!" I hear. A blond boy comes over and sits next to the tall girl. They exchange a sloppy kiss. I frown again and turn my head. My cheeks are probably tomatoes. This time laughing comes from the entire table.

"I had forgotten how the abnegation handle public displays of affection," the tall girl, Christina snorts. I look at her and frown. "Awww… Look at his puppy dog eyes!" Christina shouts. Parts of the cafeteria stare at our table. I frown again and my cheeks probably caught fire. Six smiles. Then, my eyes wander to her bare shoulder.

"Just a patriotic tattoo." Six smiles. I like her smile, it's warm and radiant. "You'll probably get at least one too, by the end of initiation. I bet most of you will." I also three crows on her collarbone. Suddenly, I hear a loud crash, and a boy with too many piercings strides into the room. He strides over to our table.

Tris PoV

Eric walks to our table and plops down beside Tobias. "Well hello, introduce me to the stiff."

"Shut up Eric," I growl. He jeers.

"Oh. I'm a leader, maybe you forgot, I can do what I want. Like this. "He takes a burger patty and slams it into John's face.

"Eric, go!" Christina and Will shout in unison. He stares at them, then at John.

"I seem to recall something, that I have work to do, but I'll make initiation fun for you Stiff." He gets up and leaves. As soon as the doors shut, John keels over and ejects his digested burger.


	4. Chapter 4

New Initiates Chapter 4

John PoV

What did I do? This leader Eric hates me for being from abnegation. Then again, society does that to. I'm on the floor, leaning over a puddle of digestive juices. I hear footsteps and some people gathering around me.

"Do you need help john," Six asks. I groan, but I'm dauntless now. I haul myself up, and wipe my mouth on my long grey sleeve.

"Let's keep touring," I say. Six smiles and gets Four. Then they lead the group toward the dorms.

Tris PoV

I give the lecture about the stages and rankings. Also, I have to deflect many comments and complaints. When I get to the part about being bumped, there are cries of outrage.

"Listen, it's simple," Tobias states. "Be better than everyone else and you get to stay." I like how he put it. Then we lead everyone into the dorms. Shortly after, Tobias and I leave. We walk for a bit, and discuss initiates. After a few minutes, we stop outside my apartment. "Good night, Tris," he says and presses his lips to mine. I sigh as I see him walk off in the direction of his apartment.

John PoV

I lay in my bed, listening to snoring. I roll over and fluff my pillow. Suddenly, something tugs my leg and I fall off the bed. I groan and look up. Wendy and Haley, Dave's girls, are tearing off my sheets and putting them in a pile. They strip it clean, and then start dividing it between themselves and Dave.

"Sorry, nothing comfortable for stiffs right?" he asks innocently. I growl. "Oh, stiff boy might hurt me. Help! Yeah right stiff." I moan. He smiles and cracks his knuckles. I climb into the bed frame and go to sleep.

Hawk PoV

Four strides around behind us lecturing on gun shooting. As if I'd need help, I've been studying firearms since I was five. Hank… Now my name's Hawk though. Good choice in my mind, I really had wings. I jumped on the train without having to hold anything, jumped on to the rooftop without falling. Then when Max told us to jump I just sprinted over and jumped. I hear him say go. I roll my eyes, and put the finger hold around my finger. I cock the gun, and roll it around my finger three times. I shoot it. Making a hole dead center. Boring. I pretend to yawn and blow smoke off the barrel. The recoil didn't faze me. All the other kids' gape, except Alison, who just turns and fires three times, making three marks almost at bulls-eye. She groans. Boy I like her, just for everything. I see Six raise an eyebrow while Four just looks indifferent.

"Been there, done that." I put my gun on the table. "Everyone, have fun." I say, and I sit down. I gaze at the other initiates failing, and laugh to myself. I'm liking it here.

John PoV

The gun's recoil hurts my arm. I fire another shot. This time, a hole appears closer to the bulls-eye. I smile and click in another bullet. this time when I fire, the bullets in the middle circle. But then Six announces lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

New Initiates chapter 5

John Pov

I walk through the cafeteria. Jake, from candor asks me to sit with him and his friends. I smile and ask him if he's serious. He smiles back and remarks about his previous faction not being able to lie. I sit down. Jake has a twin brother, Justin. Also, the kid from erudite, Sam, who's really lazy and laid-back, sits here, along with Philip.

"I hate Four and Six." Jake states out of the open. I frown and put down my sandwich. "They're always standing there judging, and Four always nods his head like I'm the biggest disappointment there is!" He's shouting now.

"I think Four's scary, but what's wrong with Six?" I ask. Jake grins.

"Oh boy, I think the stiff boy's in love!" Jake shouts, though he shouts quietly, which I'm grateful for. "She's always making mocking faces and rolling her eyes and stuff when she thinks we're not looking. So indignant!" Justin pats Jake's shoulder and whispers something in his ear. Jake's face reddens and he takes a swing at Justin. The punch connects with Justin's face, and soon they're brawling. I sigh and leave; Sam and Philip do the same, though not with me. I hear a noise, and I turn my head. A dauntless born is waving at me. He calls me over. I sit down with them, though I feel intimidated.

"Hey, John is it?" I nod and he smiles at me. "'Sup, I'm Ahab, and this is Jackson, Connor, and Blaze." He points to each of them as he says their names. Ahab has a tattoo of multiple chains on his arm. Connor has earrings, and Jackson has a weasel tattoo on his shoulder. Blaze is bare though, I guess she's different. "So, tonight we're playing candor dauntless. Wanna join?" He stares at me pleadingly. I smile broadly. I feel better and belonging.

"You bet," I shout.

Tris PoV

I frown as I see John table-surfing again. Tobias puts his arm around me and tells me not to worry, but I do anyway. I ready to get up when I see him sit over with some dauntless born. In just seconds he and the dauntless born are laughing. I smile and turn back to my food. He reminds me a lot of myself.

The next day

Tobias PoV

I lead the initiates into the training room. "Now, we're going to learn how to fight. The actual fights begin tomorrow, but today, we practice technique." I say. Tris walks toward the punching bags and my eyes follow her. I love her grace as she walks, and I'm glad to have her at my side training the initiates this year.

Alison PoV

Punching bags? Too easy. Now I'll show Hawk that he isn't anything compared to me. I step toward the punching bag. I throw a couple of fast jabs, and listen to my fists connecting. I throw a hard punch to the middle, and then roundhouse kick it. It thumps satisfactorily. Four walks behind me, probably to view my technique and comment on how I can improve it. I see him walk away, just as I thought. He can't teach me anything. I turn my head to look at the other initiates. Hawk and Tanner are the only potential threats, though Tanner is too slow and Hawk doesn't put in enough strength. Everyone here will fall to me easily. Studying fighting will get me number one.

John PoV

I walk into the tattoo parlor, and am greeted by a lady with a streak of grey. "Hi, what can I do for you?" I make a weak smile.

"I want a tattoo." She nods and I hop into the chair.

Hello, this is 4rgemonger, and I need your help. If you have any plot ideas, tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

New Initiates chapter 6

John PoV

I walk into the room. There's a ring of about six dauntless born there. I take a seat. "Alright, answer, or clothing comes off. Nothing small though, everyone take a jacket." I didn't bring one so I'm given one. "Shirt, pants and jacket. Then you're out." Blaze finishes by pointing towards the door. "Okay, Ahab you start." Ahab grins at Blaze.

"Yo Jackson, candor or dauntless."

"Dude, whaddya think," he scoffs. Ahab smiles and rubs his hands evilly.

"Bro, I dare you to find Christina, and propose. But if she refuses, you gotta bad mouth about Will and how you're better." Jackson laughs hard and hollers.

"Yeah man!" He sprints out the door. Ahab laughs, and so do the rest of us.

"It's your turn Blaze girl." Ahab says.

"Well, truth or dare stiff?" she asks playfully. I ponder for a bit. I don't have any embarrassing secrets.

"I'll take candor." Blaze smiles.

"Have you ever liked somebody?" I stare and make a face.

"No way girl." I say, trying to sound dauntless. She smiles and laughs.

"You sound so stupid when you try to act cool." She's laughing hard now.

Suddenly, Jackson burst in with a palm on his cheek. "Ha, she didn't like my persistency!" We all laugh hard. I cry tears, and I find it hard to breathe. I feel like I belong now.

"My turn!" Jackson declares. "Yo Blaze, Kiss 'dat stiff." She frowns and makes a face.

"You didn't even ask me truth or dare!" Jackson smiles and laughs.

"I really don't care girl!" Blaze grimaces and unzips her jacket, and then she pulls it off. I'm glad for that. Another boy asks me truth or dare, I try dare this time.

"Go tell Six that you love her!" He stretches the love. I take off my jacket quickly. He frowns, but we keep playing. It's my turn now.

"Hey Ahab. Candor or Dauntless?" He frowns.

"I think I'll go with Candor," he states after a few seconds.

"Who do you like?" I ask, and put on a wicked smile.

"We're seeing John's dark side everybody!" Ahab laughs. "I like… Christina." We all burst into laughter. I fall off my chair and clutch my stomach, gasping for air, but it won't come. It's just too funny. Ahab looks embarrassed.

"A-Dawg, don't worry," Blaze says after a bit. "She's nineteen and outta your league. You had no chance!" Ahab frowns. I feel a bit sorry for him.

"Well now it's my turn," he shouts. "John T or D?" I feel dauntless again.

"I'll go D!" I shout back. Ahab smiles.

"Dude, go find a girl you consider hot, and kiss her." I frown. Ahab laughs and cries.

"One question, what's hot mean?" I ask innocently. The laughter dies out. Ahab frowns.

"A chick who's pretty." I frown and take off my shirt. I hear whistles and catcalls.

"Stiff's showin'… wait! Look at that Tattoo!" They all get an eyeful of my abnegation symbol, two palms, holding up where my heart is. I frown and put my shirt back on.

"Sorry, no more of my sexy body," I leave the room and head to the dorms. As usual, there aren't any sheets on my bed. I sigh and lie on the uncomfortable bed frame.

If you have ideas for me, just tell me! Not that most people will, hardly anybody reads this fanfic. :/


	7. Chapter 7

New Initiates Chapter 7

Tris PoV

Tobias and I lead the initiates into the training room. There are an odd number of them so someone won't be able to fight. When we open the door, I see Eric standing in front of the chalkboard already. He's smiling.

He walks toward the back of the room. First he makes a pit stop at John, and whispers something into his ear. John pales. Eric's a jerk. Then I look at the board. Dave against Sam. Jake against Philip. Hawk against Haley. Crystal against Alison. John against Tanner. Justin's the one who won't fight today. Dave and Sam enter the arena. Dave starts by jabbing, but Sam's fast and dodges them all with ease. Then Sam tries his hand at a hook. Dave weaves and uppercuts. Sam stumble backward, dazed. This is it. Dave punches Sam's forehead hard, and Sam slumps.

"First winner David!" Eric shouts. Tobias circles Dave's name, then pulls Sam out. Next Jake and Philip walk in to the arena. They're both clumsy fighters, but Jake hits hard and fast in Philip's weak points. Jake has his name circled next. Wendy, who's pretty muscular, faces Jess. Jess tries to punch but Wendy grabs the fist. Wendy uses her other arm to hit Jess' gut. Jess cries out but Wendy knocks her fist on Jess' temple. Tobias circles Wendy's name. Next up, is Hawk and Haley. This should be interesting.

Hawk PoV

I face Haley. This'll be easy, though I don't usually fight. All Haley does is scratch. Four tells us to start. Haley charges me, but I sidestep. Haley loses her balance, and attempts to stay up. Let's see, a good pressure point is diaphragm. Studying anatomy helps, wow. I run in front of her, which she didn't expect. I place a hard palm on her stomach, and push. She coughs agonizingly. I end her misery by punching her collarbone.

"Hawk wins!" I hear Eric shout. I look down at my fine handiwork and smile.

Alison PoV

I knew Crystal from erudite. I didn't like her. She wasn't smart, and all she'd talk about was boys. She clung to me, and I let her because she seemed so small. She's dyed her hair purple.

"Go easy on me, okay Ali?" Ali, that's the part I hated about her the most. Four signals start. She runs toward me with her arms out. I lace my fingers into hers and we start grappling. While she's holding on, I kick her knees; she falls to them, still holding my hands. I take them out of hers and kick her chest. She shrieks and falls to the ground. I kick her head, and the shrieking stops. I turn and crack my knuckles. Four circles my name.

John PoV

I stare at Tanner. He's easily twice my size, and I can see his muscles rippling up his arm. We start. He throws a hard fist, but it's slow so I dodge. I punch his gut. I wince and retract my fist; it was like punching a pile of bricks. Suddenly, I'm over near the edge of the arena, and my vision is blurred. Funny, I never remembered his fist connecting. I see him walk toward me. He punches again but I roll. I hear a thud where my face was seconds ago. I get up and run. A sharp pain stings in my back and I'm on the ground face down. I feel something like a car hit my back, so I cry in pain. I feel him tug my shoulders and make me face him. He smiles at me, and suddenly the world goes black.

Tobias PoV

I see Tris frown and open the door. She walks out. I circle Tanner's name, then I rack my brain. I left when Tris was being pulped during her first fight. I loved her, so does that mean. No, it can't mean that, though she has paid a lot of attention to that kid lately. I walk towards the door to follow Tris. I want to talk to her.


	8. Chapter 8

New Initiates chapter 8

Tris PoV

I see Tobias walk out and stand beside me. He looks into my eyes and frowns.

"It wasn't a fight I wanted to watch," I tell him. His face sinks. Wait, is he jealous? He stares into my eyes, and there's hurt in them. I realize, I told him exactly what he told me during my first fight. He loved me; maybe he's taking it the wrong way. I laugh. He looks at me quizzically. "Tobias, I treat him like a little brother, you have jealousy issues." He smiles at me.

"I do, Tris." He strokes my hair.

"You better solve them, if I so much as hold another boy's hand your eyes catch fire." He makes a weak smile and kisses me. "We better get back in," I say, he nods and we walk back into the room, where Tanner's name is circled.

John PoV

I wake up in a hospital bed, and my back burns. Someone's leaning over me. "Hello," I sputter. A light comes on. Alison is sitting beside my bed; her usual orange haired ponytail is flowing.

"C'mon stiff, follow me." I slip into slippers and follow her through the pit. We get to an old corridor, where a makeshift punching bag hangs. "Hit it," she commands. I start weakly hitting it. "You're thin, which means you can avoid lots of punches. Like Tanner's, because his are slow but pack a wallop. The disadvantage of thinness is you take a hit you get hit hard. Speed is your ally." Then she squeezes my arm. "You have some muscle, which means you won't have to solely rely on your elbows. Also, don't strike here often." She gestures to her diaphragm. "If you can see lots of muscle on their arms then don't hit here. They work out, which means they'll have hard abs." She starts pointing to places on me. "These places are prime for hurting. Now, the best place to strike." She pulls her hair away from her neck. She points to the back of her neck right where the spine connects. "Most opponents won't leave this unguarded, but if they do, strike here." I nod in understanding, but that's autopilot. My thoughts are on one thing, and I ask her. "Hey Alison, why are you helping me?" She looks into my eyes. "I hate weakness stiff. In erudite, we call it ocd, when you're a perfectionist. I can't stand weakness, so when I see it; I get this urge to strengthen that weakness." I stare into her eyes. "Thanks, for calling me weak." She laughs. Then she gets back to technique. She's scary.

Tris PoV

When Tobias and I walk in, Eric's waiting for us again. Dave against Tanner, Hawk against John, Alison against Justin, Jake against Crystal, Sam against Wendy, Haley against Philip, and Jess isn't fighting. Eric's punishing John again by matching him against Hawk, but it could be worse. I see Dave walk into the arena facing tanner. Tobias signals to start. Dave charges Tanner and throws out a fist. I almost laugh, Tanner catches it and twists Dave's arm. Dave shrieks like a little girl and drops to his knees.

"I rock the meta," I hear Tanner growl. Then he balls his free fist and pulls his arm back. He thrusts it forward and Dave drops. Tanner smiles as Tobias circles his name. Next up, John and Hawk. It's a pretty fast match; Hawk is fast and mediocrely powerful, though John lasts longer and actually brings in a few hits. Hawk wins, then Alison and Justin fight, with Alison winning by a landslide. Then Jake wins, followed by Wendy, then Philip.

John PoV

Alison gives me more lessons tonight, along with lots of punches to, 'toughen me up.' Really I don't feel tougher while she punches me though, I feel pain.

Tris PoV

Tobias and I meet all the initiates near the train tracks. "Alright everyone, for all of you who don't get in the top five, we're visiting your future career today," I say to them all. The train pulls up, and one after the other, the initiates pile in to the car. Today I see Crystal trudging around with Dave, oh, a new member of his harem. I jump into the train car, like I've done so many times before. Eventually, we jump.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I will have the original divergent people play truth or dare, but you need to meet _him_ first. So meh...

New Initiates chapter 9

Tris PoV

Tobias and I wait as the initiates jump off the train. When all the initiates are accounted for, we start walking around the fence talking to the initiates.

"Little D!" I hear someone yell. Dave's being bear hugged by a large man. Probably someone he knew from when he was in amity. After a while the man leaves, but I see John smile and say something that I can't quite hear. Dave glares at John and smacks his fist into his hand a few times. John backs up. I sigh and Tobias and I continue on with the tour. Eventually we hop back into the train to head back to the dauntless compound.

John PoV

Today was a good day. I beat Haley in the fights, my first win so far. I don't have lessons with Alison tonight, so I toss and turn on my bed frame trying to fall asleep. I've gotten used to sleeping without comforters, so Dave isn't winning. I think back to the fence. All I said was, 'little D, that sounds like-'then he cut me off. I was going to say like an interesting nickname, but I bet he's had problems with little D in the past. I sigh, but then I hear the door creak open. Six, Four, Christina, and Eric stream in with flashlights, shortly after the dauntless born stream in also.

"What's going on?" Alison asks groggily in her usual night time tank top and shorts. Eric smiles and looks around at everybody.

"Old dauntless tradition, now get your clothes on and head to the tracks." I sleep with my clothes on, so I just get into my shoes and run towards the track. A few of the faster initiates have caught up with me, though we're still behind the main pack.

"Everyone, on the train," Four shouts. We follow his lead and pile in. "Everyone line up." Four commands. We all line up and Eric speaks up.

"We're playing CTF, so I pick… Tanner. Oh, transfers first." Then he whispers something into Four's ear. Four shrugs.

"Okay, John." Some other initiates look at me. I walk to the front.

"I want Hawk," says Eric. Hawk walks to Eric's side.

"Alison," says Tanner. I smile, we might win.

"David."

"Philip."

"Wendy."

"Jake."

"Justin."

"Haley."

"Sam."

"Jess," Then they start picking dauntless born.

"Ahab."

"Connor."

"Blaze."

"Jackson." Then they name off other initiates I don't know. We get closer… I think, so Six says to grab guns. There's a pile of paintball guns and I grab one.

"Wow, modeled off the Garand, okay gun, but there've been better." I frown, erudite.

"Our team, we jump first!" Christina yells. She, Four and Six jump first. Then my teammates begin to jump as well. I ready to jump because I'm the last one, but something grabs my collar.

"This isn't your stop stiff. You aren't getting off." I try to get air but Dave smiles at me. He jumps and lands on me as a cushion. I try to cry out, but I've no air to do so. He leads me into an empty building, along with his team. He goes upstairs and snaps his fingers. "Ladies." Jess, Haley, Crystal, Wendy, and Haley lean over me. Then they start punching, kicking and scratching. I cry out in pain but I doubt anyone can hear me. "When you hurt my pride stiff, even a little… I hurt you back bad." Blood pours from me, and I'm crying.

"I'm going," I hear Wendy say.

"Go ahead, if you can't stomach it." Dave replies. A door opens and closes as I'm shoved into a closet and left torn to shreds. I cough blood onto the door in front of me. It hurts so badly. I slip out.

A/N: Sorry for abandoning you! But procrastination makes perfect. Give me more ideas, and review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I think a lot of you are getting Hawk and Dave confused. Hawk's the erudite that likes Alison. Dave is the jerk from amity. I just wanted to clear that up.

New Initiates chapter 10

Alison PoV

I draw in the dirt in front of the Ferris wheel with a stick. We hid the flag in one of the carts (my idea) so if they try to get it they'll make the carts and wheel creak.

"Since there are fifteen of us, I say that ten of us storm the front. Find any cover you can and avoid being hit. Then, three of us will flank, and that will divide their attention. While they split up who'll tackle the flankers, two people will have been roof jumping and go in through the hole in the top of the building. Anyone guarding the flag won't expect it, and I doubt by that point anyone will remain guarding the flag." I lift my head. "Any questions?" I ask.

"Who will guard our flag, I mean we've hid it well enough but I still worry." Ahab has said this.

"I suppose we could decrease the main battle force by two and assign the alleged cut people to flag defense." I state clearly. I see Six smiling at me. I raise an eyebrow, "What?"

"Oh its nothing, your erudite is showing." I laugh.

"I'll go through the roof with you,' says Blaze. I nod in agreement.

"Hey, where's john?" I hear Ahab ask. That's a good question. I scan the group. He isn't anywhere in sight.

"When someone wins he'll show up at the train," I say. "Let's go!" Everyone goes into their positions, while Blaze and I head toward the abandoned warehouse. We climb to the roof and begin roof hopping towards the building that the other team is camping out at. We saw it while at the Ferris wheel. After some time, we get to the roof of the targeted building. I see some of our first assault force hiding in the shadows. I whistle a kind of eerie and natural sounding whistle. The seven of them burst from their hiding spots and begin firing. They run to whatever cover will accommodate them, and I hear some of the other team slump, probably covered in paint. I stare to the left where the side door is, the three flanking troops bust in and let out their paintballs. "Now," I whisper to Blaze. We jump through the hole and volley at whatever target we can find. Only one, which is one more than we were expecting. I reach towards the flag, which was on a nightstand. "We won!" I shout louder than I need to. The rest of my team joins us, and we all congratulate each other. Then though, I hear a strange thumping from the closet. I walk toward the closet, and turn the knob. My heart almost jumps out of my mouth as a mangled body slumps out.

Blaze PoV

I gape at John. He's lying there, covered in gashes and bruises, moaning like a zombie. I could cry, for many reasons. I see Six walk to him and try to pick him up. Alison shoves Six aside and puts John around her shoulders. Does she think she's the only one who cares about John? Six cares, and so do I, though Six probably doesn't the way I do. I burn with rage, who could've done this to him? To pour John, who can't fight back? I follow the group back to the train. Alison jumps on the train without the use of her hands and gestures with her feet for everyone to follow.

John PoV

I never thought my body could hurt so much. I moan loudly, and look at the bedside clock. Training starts in a couple of minutes, and I can't miss it. I groan and lift myself out of bed. Everywhere stings and aches at the same time. I slip into slippers and trudge toward the dorms. No one's there, so I get changed (lots of pain involved) and limp towards the training room. I see everyone lined up throwing knives at targets, but they all turn their heads my way. I see Dave gazing in disbelief, that's why I got up, to show him I'm stronger than he thinks. "Knife throwing," I finally spit out. I get three knives and limp toward the only free target, which sadly is by Dave. He looks my way and smirks, and then throws a knife. It misses. I put the handle between just my thumb and index finger, lift my arm (extremely painful) and throw. It hits the outermost circle. I hear Dave mumbling under his breath, probably insults. He throws his next knife, and misses again. I throw the same way I did last time, and hit the second ring. Dave lets his last one loose. The handle bounces off the target. "Dave, the sharp end needs to hit the target for the knife to stick." I state. He roars and runs toward me. His fist hits my chest and I stumble into the. Shortly after that I slump to the floor. Dave readies to strike again, but Four puts him in a lock.

"No, let the stiff defend himself." I hear Eric snarl.

Six shouts, "You can't do that Eric!" I lean my head and look in her direction. Eric's standing over her yelling.

"I'm in charge, remember, I can do worse to your little friend, and I will. You know that." Four releases Dave. I get up and weave his next punch. I jab hard at the side of his rib, and he groans. He attempts to uppercut, but I take a quick step back then lean forward and jab at his chest. He dodges and hits me hard in the stomach, and I stumble back. He rushes me again but I sweep kick him and he topples. I lean over him and hit him.

"Quite the opposite of last night, huh Dave?" I say loudly so everyone will hear. Then I get back up and groan, my body just caught up with me.


	11. Chapter 11

New initiates chapter 11

Alison PoV

I toss in turn in my bed that night. John did a good job today, so I guess I won't need to teach him anymore. Shame, really. I've grown rather fond of teaching him. Or is it something more? No, I tell myself automatically. My arm stings, I just got a tattoo of an iron heart that appears to have just broken away from a ball and chain. It symbolizes that I don't have any ties to anyone anymore, and that I will never feel for anybody. I sigh; it was a waste of my dauntless points, because this tattoo isn't completely accurate anymore. I guess just something about seeing him fall out of that closet made me realize I cared for him, and I liked him. There, I said it. I sigh again, I never wanted to get into this crud, when I saw other girls at school talking about it, and it seemed so stupid.

Hawk PoV

We walk into the training room, and I survey the board. Alison against me? Maybe if I beat her she'll be impressed. Then she'll totally like me. But then again, she'll be mad if I beat her. This isn't good. "F…"

Tris PoV

I like the way today's matches seem, for once the initiates are matched together with someone that equals them. Well, I don't think Hawk's happy, from what I heard him say. There's Sam/Jake who're tall, thin, and fast. Then there's Justin/Tanner, and both of them are tall and powerful. Crystal/Wendy isn't a complete fair fight; Wendy's sturdily built while Crystal is more of my size three years ago when I came here. Haley/Philip is going to be interesting, because they both suck. John/David, John won yesterday, he'll do it again today. Alison/Hawk, Hawk doesn't believe in himself obviously. Jess is out today, which is bad for her because she's never won a fight. Sam wins first, followed by Tanner, then Wendy, Philip, and then John and Dave walk into the ring.

John PoV

I stare at Dave and smile, which hurts. "Hey, want to see if yesterday was just luck or skill?" I boast at him. He snarls and charges at me. Good, Alison was right, taunting blinds them with rage. I coil like a spring and then kick his chest hard. He coughs but swings at me. His fist connects with my head and I stumble back momentarily. He runs toward me but I kick his knees. He stumbles, so I swing at his gut. He blocks, and aims for a crotch shot with his leg. I bring down my free elbow and hit his knee, then spring it back up into an uppercut. It hits him below the chin and he falls. I'm not merciless, like him, so I finish it and knock him out.

Tris PoV

I see Alison and Hawk take stances. Hawk moves first and tries to jab. Alison blocks with her forearm and hooks. Hawk catches it and tries to head-butt her, but she dodges. She punches his gut and he flinches. Then he growls and starts to throw quick punches. Some of them hit her so she stumbles back. He rushes and slugs hard at her head. She weaves and elbows his elbow. He cries out t so she pulls him inward and hooks his chest. He growls and hits her stomach hard. Then he jumps and drop kicks her ribs. She falls to the ground. As he's heading toward her position she uses her hands to balance and kicks up at his gut. He yelps and clutches the impact point. She swings back up and rushes him. He weaves her first punch, but her fist connects with the side of his head. He kicks her in the knee. She jumps back but he's already there and hits her forehead. She stumbles back. He throws multiple punches at her gut, all of them hitting. She falls to her knees and gasps for air. He walks toward her cracking his knuckles. I see her head tilt up and she's smiling. She does a twist and knocks Hawk off his feet. Then she gets up and stomps on his head. He cries out, but she shuts him up. She turns to us. She's bleeding from some places.

"I won," she states. Tobias circles his name, and I see John walk over and congratulate her. Honestly I've never seen a match like that before.

John PoV

I wake up suddenly, its visiting day, though I doubt mother or father will come. I hope mom might, but that would be a stretch for her. I get dressed and walk to breakfast, where the rankings will soon be posted, after the visitors leave, I think. Breakfast is quick, so then I retreat to my private corridor I discovered a few days ago. I walk down to the corner and slump. I sigh, memories flashing before my eyes, then I pull out the butter knife I have in my pocket. Today, these memories end, and I'll be dauntless. I pull the knife over my wrist, leaving a wide gash. I wince, and then I hear walking. I put the knife back into my pocket, and look to see who it is.

Tris PoV

I shake a lot of hands, and meet a lot of people. Surprisingly, most of the initiates' parents showed up, all except Tanner, Hawk and John. Hawk walked off after a bit, and I saw Alison vacate as well. Tanner stands by the chasm looking down into it, cracking his knuckles. I sigh and walk down an old corridor. I just stroll and think, but I see a figure crouched in the corner.

"Hey lonely guy, anything you want to talk about." I say and sit myself beside him. He just shrugs, and then I see a huge cut on his wrist. "What's this?" I ask. He shrugs again.

"Forgetting my past, you know new life. Today is my last day of nostalgia, this'll become a scar soon, and when I see it I'll always know who I am." He sighs again, probably exasperation, not sadness. I get up.

"Remember, you can always talk to me." Then I walk off.

Alison PoV

That night after dinner, the rankings are written on the chalkboard in the dorms. I'm in first, followed by Tanner, Hawk, Dave, Sam, John, Wendy, Jake, Justin, Philip, Crystal, Haley, and finally Jess. So my pupil did use his lessons well, he isn't going to be cut. I smile to myself, good. Haley and Jess, didn't expect them to stay, but now Dave's harem is missing two members. Ha, those losers.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I don't own divergent, I own Conquest of the Steelwings, but that won't be available for a while because I just started.

New Initiates chapter 12

Tris PoV

I find John in his corridor, hitting a makeshift punching bag.

"Hey John, come with me," I say. He turns, surprised by me. I smile, "C'mon, hurry." He shrugs and follows me.

"Where are we going, training?" he asks. I shake my head.

"It's a thing that dauntless born usually do with their older siblings, but I got to do it when I was an initiate so I'm bringing you along." He smiles, and we keep walking.

"Hey Tris." I look over at him. He continues, "I consider you a big sister, a sibling I never had, is that okay?" he asks.

"No problem, bro," I say, stretching the bro. He smiles and laughs. We finally reach the tracks, and then I see some dauntless born run to john.

"Dude! How're you doing?" He smiles at them, and they jump into the train talking. I smile and find Uriah.

"Hey Uriah," I say. He turns and grins.

"'Sup Tris, I'm good, what about you?" I smile at his familiar self.

"Fine, I can't wait to zip." He nods in agreement, and then we jump onto the train. The train speeds and finally, we reach the old Hancock building. We pile into the elevator, and I punch the 100th floor button. The elevator groans, but starts rising. After some time, the doors open and the wind blasts our faces. Uriah props up the ladder to let us onto the roof. I go first, followed by John and some others. Uriah goes to the pile of slings, and I look over at John. I catch his eyes scanning the line and slings, and suddenly they grow. I grin, I think he's scared.

Alison Pov

I hate this day off; there is absolutely nothing to do at all. I sigh and lean against a wall; I'm tired of walking around. I could get a new tattoo, but I wouldn't know what to get. I close my eyes and think about something I could do. I'm interrupted by footsteps, and I see Hawk leaning over me. I glare at him; he's popping my bubble.

"Hey Alison, I thought that maybe you and I could…" He trails off as my piercing glare deepens.

"Sorry Hawk, but my heart's set no offense." He turns and begins growling, I don't understand most of it but I do catch stiff, which isn't good. I just hope Hawk's the kind who doesn't act upon their anger. I walk away from him.

Hawk PoV

She rejected me? For a stiff? Why? I'm better than him in every way, and I've done more that she could be impressed by. I sigh loudly, but as I'm walking through the pit I hear music. I walk inside, and it's a bar, called Freezer's place. I sit at the counter, and see an older dauntless looking at me.

"What can I get you today?' I turn and look at him; he's tall, with really dark brown hair, eyes that look like they keep switching between blue and green, and quite a few freckles. "I'm Brandon, though most people call me Freezer." I raise an eyebrow. He smiles and spins his arm. Then he flicks his wrist and three ice cubes come out. He stares into my eyes then, and finally speaks. "A pint, it's what you need, brandy, very warming." He pours me the large mug and hands me it. Have some pretzels too, eating while drinking makes you less likely to get drunk. I shrug and pick up a pretzel. "What's wrong Hawk?' I look at him. "First jumper is how I know your name. Let's talk." I stare at him.

"I'm not having any trouble," I state quickly. I take a swig from the tankard. "I was candor, I read people. It's about Alison, right?" I gape at him. He's crazy, he can tell just by looking in my eyes? "Don't worry man; I'm having lots of girl trouble myself." I shrug and start talking.

John PoV

I'm third in line, so I won't wait long. Some kid goes first, and jumps into his sling on his belly.

"Superman!" I hear him shouts as he flies through the air. Six, no, she told me to call her Tris, goes next. She sits in the sling and hurtles down yelling. I watch, hoping she doesn't die. I gulp and walk forward. Uriah buckles me up and readies to push me. I gulp again, and look down. Suddenly, I'm off the ledge and flying! The world's breezing by, and a shout that's been in me for years boils past my throat, and I open my mouth. I holler and scream with approval as adrenaline courses through me. I keep hollering and whooping, and I'm smiling now. I unbuckle myself, and fall into their arms. They congratulate me and yell. I pump my fist into the air and shout with them as Ahab comes down. I don't think he handled as well as I did, but I don't care. I look around me, I definitely belong.


	13. Chapter 13

New Initiates chapter 13

Alison PoV

I walk back from the tattoo parlor; my shoulder now bears the dauntless emblem. I sigh and walk down the path toward the dorms. Someone jumps in front of me, oh, it's Dave.

"Hey Alison, how are you?" I frown; he's going to ask me something. "Wendy hates me now, and she left my group to be with Tanner. Plus Haley and Jess are gone, so I was wondering if…" He smiles at me. I smile back, just to humor him.

"No, never. I hate you." He frowns. "I'd rather jump off the chasm then join your harem." He smiles at me again, which chills me.

Something puts my arm in a lock, and he gags me.

"Off the chasm? That'd be a lot of effort. Seeing as I'm a gentleman, I'll help you." Another set of arms grabs me. Who could be helping him? They drag me to the chasm. I'm panicking. I feel the gag, an amateur tie. I use my tongue to take the gag out of my mouth, and then I close it. I use my tongue to drag down the cloth, and do something embarrassing. I scream, loudly. I hope someone hears me. They start rushing, and hoist me up.

John PoV

I hear a scream, and I place it immediately. My eyes widen, and I sprint. It came from the chasm… No! I go faster than I knew my legs could take me, and I round the corner to see them about to drop her.

"Hey Dave, I thought bullies enjoyed harming people smaller than them. Obviously you don't have the courage to face _me_." He turns and scowls. Jake and Justin dropped her, not over the railing thankfully. They sprint away. He roars and rushes me. I sidestep his preliminary attack, but he swings around and hits my stomach hard. I groan and he brings his fist down on my head. I fall, and try to get back up. I see him walk over to her, and pull a steak knife from his pocket. "NO!" I cry as he brings it down. I charge and hit his back. His head thumps satisfactorily and I hit the back of his neck. He goes out like a light, and then my eyes swell with tears as I face Alison. The knife is in her lower left rib, no damage to the heart but I sweep her up into my arms. I rush her into the infirmary and then events blur. I wait with her all night, the doctor said that she has an injured lung but she'll be able to come back to training day after tomorrow. I fall asleep by her side, and I only have nightmares that entire night.

Tris PoV

"It's okay john, she'll be fine." He stares into my eyes, tears racing down his cheeks. I pull him into an embrace, and pat his back. "In an hour it's time for training, but for now let's talk," I say. He nods. "When I was an initiate, a few days after where you are today, my friend Al teamed up with two of my rivals to tried to pitch me over into the chasm." He turns to me, in shock. "Al had feelings for me but… He wanted me to be the quite girl from abnegation." John mouths abnegation and stares at me. "Yes, I transferred from that faction. Anyway, the next days I had to rely on my friends to protect me. When she get out you'll need to do the same for her." He nods, and we hug again. "Let's go," I say. He nods.

Alison PoV

The doctor isn't around, so I get up. It hurts, and I look at the stitches in my side. A hurt lung isn't that bad. I get up, and pull out any cords attached to me. He never let them scare him and keep him down. He was hurt worse than me, I think, but he persevered. I groan, and put on some slippers. I hide when I see a nurse coming, but she passes a way I wouldn't have been noticed. I escape the infirmary and walk to training. When I get there, Six and Four gape at me.

"I want to get it over with and head back to the hospital," I say. Six nods and injects me. I sit in a black chair, and drift off.

"Hey Ali!" I see Donna approaching me. Her makeup kit is at her side. I frown and back up. I back into a corner. "You need a makeover." I groan.

"No, no, I don't!" She smiles, and pretties me up. I awake with Six giggling at me.

"The rest of the trainers and I agreed to talk over the meaning of the fear when the initiate finished." She finally says.

"I don't want to conform, I want to be _me_. Someone no one else is." I walk back to the infirmary.

John PoV

I'm surrounded by white walls. I touch one, and my hand won't budge afterward. I exam them closely, the walls are many tiny threads. My heart starts beating fast. No… No! I hear creeping on the ceiling, and I look up. A giant maw engulfs me.

A/N: Hey readers, I have an amazing offer. If you can guess which to characters Alison is based off of from a webseries, you get an OC to be Brandon's good friend. Not that many people will attempt, I don't get many readers.


	14. Chapter 14

New Initiates chapter 14

I hand him the mug, and turn back to the counter. I stare at my watch, five, and then the door opens. I turn and smile to see my good friend walk in, but then I scowl at someone who follows.

"Peter, my man. Want your usual?" He smiles at me and nods. I fill his tankard with Brandy, and then turn to the other person. "What Eric? What do you want now?" He sits himself beside Peter.

"Calm yourself Freezer, I want tequila." I frown and fill him a mug. He grins and holds it to his face, and takes a swig. "That's good, after a hard day's work."

"Doing what?" I ask. He scowls at me.

"Watching initiates train, moron." I smile at him.

"I think that means you're a creeper/stalker, and frankly I'm surprised being a jerk isn't your occupation." Peter turns and laughs at him. Eric turns beet red and gets up. "The bill, please, I tell him."

"Put it on my points." He spits. Then he slams the door open and leaves. I turn to Peter. He laughs.

"I think this should be _our_ full time job." I smile at him.

Tris PoV

"I'm an arachnaphobe; I've always been and always will." I nod at him.

"It's okay John, I understand." He sighs and leaves. Tobias called in the nest kid, Hawk. Hawk is in a dark forest with only a flashlight. He looks all around frantically and starts running. Footsteps are heard behind him. I wonder what his fear is. He stumbles into something after like five minutes. He turns on his flashlight. A tall, faceless man in a suit stares at him, even without eyes.

"Slender!" I hear him scream. He drops to the ground kicking and screaming, and after a few minutes he wakes up. "I'm afraid of slender," he spits when I ask. Then he leaves. I watch him go, he's been angry for the past day or two. What's wrong?

Brandon PoV

I see Zed walk in.

"Hey bro, what's up?" He smiles at me, then stares into my eyes. He's reading me, snap. "Girl trouble and I don't want to talk about it." He nods.

"Sure, but I'm here." I sigh long and exasperatedly. I look at him. He's my best friend; I can trust him… right?

"Tris, I like Tris." He stares at me; he's a pro at hiding emotion.

"You mean Four's girl?" He asks. I nod solemnly. He starts tsking me. "B-boy, be wary of that trouble, you know what happens in situations like these. I nod again. "You're cool man, and last I know you're Four's friend, so if you start to hang with him more often, you can try to ease in with her. You probably shouldn't though." I look at him. "Do what you want." I pass him a bottle and he leaves. His advice is good, though I haven't seen Tobias in like two years. It's funny how I know his real name, I read everyone like an open book, except her. That's why she fascinates me so much. I lock up the bar and head to Toby's place. I knock. He opens the door.

"Brandon! Haven't seen you in a while." I smile.

"Hey man, bring your friends to play T or D at my bar in a week. It should be fun." He nods.

"We'll be there, how have you been doing?" We chat for a bit, and then I leave. I feel like a monster though, knowing what I'm trying to do.

Yo people, can you at least try to guess? Hint: look up sharkface on itunes, then you'll know the webseries. Tell me if you like the brandon chasing Tris idea. I do.


	15. Chapter 15

New Initiates chapter 15

Alison PoV

I lift my head groggily, and open my yes. Everything's blurry; so I rub them a few times and blink repeatedly. John's asleep near my bedside and I giggle at this. The door opens, and Dr. Schneider walks in.

"Good morning Alison, you can leave the infirmary in a few minutes," he whispers. I smile. He leaves, and then I get up. When I do John just jumps right up.

"Alison you okay?" He asks fast, and he still looks drowsy.

"I'm fine, it's release day for me," I smile. He smiles back and helps me get up, not like I needed help though. "I'll head to the dorms, just wait for me in the cafeteria," I say. He nods his consent and strolls out through the doors. I walk back to the dorms, get new clothes and change in the bathroom. I begin to walk to the cafeteria, but someone jumps in front of me.

"Alison, you're too good for the stiff," Hawk says. I clench my fists and narrow my eyes.

"I'm too good for _you_, Hawk. Don't make fun of him, or you'll be a bloody speck on the wall." I shove past him and keep walking. When I'm a fair distance, I hear a shout. I shrug; he's just got issues I guess. I walk into the cafeteria, and see John wave me to where he's sitting. I sit myself beside him and he slides me a tray.

"I got you some stuff, if you don't mind." Normally I'd smash anybody who helped me, but I want to tell him I don't mind anything he does. I take a bite of the dauntless cake. He's softened a part of me I never knew existed up. We talk for a bit, but then we ready to go to training.

Tris PoV

I walk down a corridor towards the fear room, but I turn a corner and hit something. A guy about Tobias' age falls on his butt, and a large crate falls. I hear a shatter from inside the crate, and what smells like booze spills from the side. The stranger picks it back up.

"I'm very sorry, I was in a hurry s…" he interrupts my apology.

"No problem, I'm pretty stocked up anyway. I'm Brandon, and you're the first jumper from three years ago if my memory doesn't fail me." I guess some dauntless don't ever forget some things. "Hey, you should stop by my bar Freezer's Place sometime, it's pretty cool." I guess it could be fun.

"Sure, if I can bring a few friends," He smiles and walks away. I hurry towards the fear room.

Hawk PoV

She rejected me again. I've had a crush on her for five years, and he just prances in and takes her. I've got plans for him, evil but effective plans. I take my seat in the waiting room and watch them hold hands. I groan to myself and try to bear it. I notice a dauntless born girl, Blaze I think her name is, staring at Alison the way I stared at John. Does she like him? A grin cracks across my face and another eviler plan A forms.

"Alison," Four calls. She looks into John's eyes and walks away. He faces me.

"She's mine stiff, and don't you forget it!" I growl. He smirks at me. What a stuck up brat.

"She can choose," is all he says. They call him in, and when he's walking away I give him the finger.

Alison PoV

I'm lifting weights, but suddenly, I can't lift the thousand pounder like I usually can. I groan and try to lift it again. It won't work. I find another weight for fear of a hernia, this time the five hundred pounder. Then the hundred, and fifty, and I can finally lift the ten. I cry out in anger. I wake up, and tell Six, "Weakness."

John PoV

I'm surrounded by darkness, and I can hear noises from around me. I breathe hard, and start spinning to see if it's something bad. It's hidden under a veil of darkness, whatever it is. I start to inhale and exhale loudly, and the creeping grows closer. Something pulls on my leg, and I scream. I open my eyes. "Darkness, complete darkness, who knows what's hiding in the dark," I spit out quickly. Tris pats my back and starts to calm me down. I keep breathing.

Hawk PoV

I squat down to pick up a penny I see. It suddenly disappears as I pick it up. I turn, and I see a car with my name on it. I run happily towards it, but when I'm about to sit down it disappears. I cry out as many things that I want disappear before my eyes. I open my real eyes and Six is there.

"I want to get what I want!" I yell angrily and burst away.

Blaze PoV

I'm walking down the street, and suddenly, a long black car pulls up beside me. A man in a black suit throws me in it, and smiles at me. Suddenly, a faceless man gets in as well. He gives money to the driver and starts to scoot my way. I frown and start breathing faster, and he keeps scooting.

"NO! No! No..." I'm crying now. I open my eyes, and Four's there. He helps me up and lets me out.

Hawk PoV

I find Blaze that night.

"Hey Blaze, you're jealous of Alison right?" She opens her mouth, but closes it. "Well have I got an idea than," I say slyly.


	16. Chapter 16

New Initiates chapter 16

Tris PoV

I walk down the corridor towards Brandon's bar. It's been a hard stressful day, so I guess this might be a good way to wind down. Tobias said he'd be there, because Brandon was a friend from his initiation. I see two doors, and I swing them open. There's a warm feeling in this building, and it's dimly lit with lots of small round tables. There is a bar at the back with lots of people sitting at it.

"Hey Tris," I see Brandon say from behind the bar. He has a tender's apron on, and he's pouring drinks. He beckons me over. I sit down. "How've you been?" he asks. I just shrug.

"I've been okay." The door clanks open. Brandon smiles at the newcomer. I bet its Tobias, so I turn my rotating stool and my heart stops. It's Peter; I haven't seen him for a few years. He sits down beside me, probably surprised that I'm here.

"Hey, Freezer, what's the stiff doing here?" He asks coldly.

"Same as most people," he replies calmly. Peter frowns and Brandon passes him a drink. The door clinks open again, and this time Brandon frowns. A song suddenly comes on, when the stranger sits beside me. I look up, and suddenly I'm staring at Eric. 'You wanna go, where everybody knows your name' I can feel electricity crackle between us as we stare at each other, and the song just plays in the background. Brandon slides Eric a drink. He picks it up and turns.

"Brandon, what's the stiff doing here?" Brandon smirks at Eric's comment.

"What are you always doing here? I never invite you and all you ever do is make me feel angry." Brandon replies. Eric shakes his head and takes a swig. Suddenly, a pretzel hits Eric's mouth, forcing him to spill what he was chugging. Peter bursts into laughter. I've never seen Peter laugh, unless cruelly at me. Eric shows his teeth, and he roars. He sprints toward Peter, but Peter flips up a stool and lets Eric run into it. Eric winces as all the air is knocked from him. Peter puts the stool down and sits back on his own.

"Can two men share a bar without driving each other crazy?" Brandon asks himself. Then he looks up, and shakes his head. I laugh, this is quite fun. A tall lean girl with pink highlights in her bright blonde hair walks up to Brandon.

"B-dawg, I got the new records, I'll put them in the box tomorrow morning." Brandon smiles.

"Got it, Rose." He looks at me. "Rose, Tris. Tris, Rose. My musical director." I smile and shake her hand. She continues to talk to Brandon about a juke box, but eventually leaves. Eric and Peter do too, after a bit, Eric chasing Peter. Brandon sits himself beside me and pours two drinks.

"Have some," He says. I shrug and drink it. It tastes good, like warmth running down your throat and somehow renewing you. "Brandy's pretty good, huh?" He asks. I nod, and take another swig. "Don't get drunk," he says. I nod and put down my glass. I then pick up some pretzels and begin eating. "Wow," I hear Brandon say. I'm confused for a moment, what does he mean. Then I feel a firm but gentle grip touch my chin, and suddenly I'm looking into Brandon's eyes. He leans forward and our lips meet. I resist for a second, but I let him, though I don't kiss back.

"Brandon?" It's Tobias.

Hawk PoV

I look at Blaze and smile. "We're gonna try to break them up."

A:N/ Yo peeps, pm me or review your ideas for how they're gonna break them up.


	17. Chapter 17

New Initiates chapter 17

John PoV

I lay in the net, gazing into the dark night sky, alive with stars. Something thumps into the net beside me. It pulls me in close and lays its head on my chest. It is Alison. I stroke her hair, and my mind trails off in many directions.

"It feels awkward doing this." I say out of the blue. Alison snaps out of her trance and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Why's that, John?" She asks. I laugh.

"Because you're like a foot taller than me." She laughs too. I go back to stroking her hair, and then she starts pointing out constellations. I just quietly listen, and let her continually talk. After a while though, I have an idea. I face her face, and press my lips gently to hers. I only hold it for a few seconds, and then I break it off.

"I don't understand frowns upon that," I say. She strokes my cheek. I stand up, and she helps me out of the net, which is a bit embarrassing. Then we walk hand and hand back to the dorms.

5 hours earlier

The sun casts dark shadows on anything tall, and is turning the sky an array of pink, bright crimson and the babiest of blues. I probably would be stopping to smell flowers at a moment like this, but an angry Four was chasing me, followed by a Tris who was trying to slow us down and have a heart to heart to heart. Girls, sometimes, you know? I hear the train whistle, and smile. I used to be known as leaping Brandon, and I want to test if I still have the skill. I jump, and I fall into the first train car. I hear a thump from the second car, and a thump from the last car. I climb onto the other side of the car, and find any finger and footholds to climb. I climb to the top of the car, and brace for wind. I look down and see Four climbing up as well. I'm scared, but then an odd burning courses through me. Damn it, I think, it's happening again. I groan.

Tobias PoV

I climb up the ladder, and Brandon immediately swings a fist. I sidestep and keep myself steady against the wind. He looks different, an odd burning in his eyes. Still, he kissed my Tris. My. Tris. I saw the way she was sitting, it was him, but she didn't resist. I'll talk to her later. I duck instinctively as an arm swings a few millimeters over my head. I punch him in the gut. He winces, and then hobbles to an old, thin smokestack. He kicks it and snaps it off. What, where'd he get that strength. Then I see, it's rusting. He smiles and swings. I jump back and nearly fall off the train. He takes advantage of my pause and pulls me in, and then he throws me to the ground. He raises the rusty edge, and then she screams. Brandon turns, and I jump up and push him. He falls to the ground, and groans. He looks into my eyes, and they seem regular.

"Four…I'm so sorry. It… It… Happened again!" He shouts. Tears spill across his cheeks and he slams his fists into the car. Tris walks to me and pulls me into an embrace.

"Tobias, I'm so sorry." I look into her eyes. I press my lips into hers and when I pull back I sigh with relief. Suddenly, Brandon barrels into me. He roars as we both tumble off the train. I hear Tris cry out in despair and I hit the ground. I open my eyes, I'm alive. Then I hear moaning. I guess in midair I reversed Brandon's hold. Then it hits me, I wasn't in a reactant stage of mind then, Brandon flipped us. I look down at him. Blood puddles around him and pours from his mouth.

"Four…" He croaks eventually. I stare into his eyes and do my best not to show emotion. "I'm a…" He spasms into bloody coughs. "M- M… Monster," He says. Then his eyes close and his eyes close and his head drops. I cry out, and pick him up. Then I carry him back towards the compound on foot.


	18. Chapter 18

New initiates chapter 18

Tobias PoV

"He can be saved, actually," Dr. Schneider says. I frown.

"Doc? Is this some kind of cruel joke?" I ask angrily. He shakes his head.

"I assure you, your friend will live," then he scans the room looking at Tris and the other people here for Brandon's wellbeing. "In a state that will allow him to stay in dauntless or not I'm not sure though." I frown again.

"Do whatever you can." He nods and takes Brandon from me. I turn and walk to Tris. She puts her arm around me and stays there for a while. I sigh, and pull her into a kiss. Then we walk back to the training room, where we'll still need to see people's fears.

Hawk PoV

"I say we should make John make out with another chick, and then make sure that Alison stumbles upon them." I say to Blaze. She shakes her head angrily,

"Alison should be the one cheating on John." I frown. Then I pull out a coin. She calls heads, I call tails. I flip the coin up, and catch it in my palm. Then, I flip it onto my wrist. It's tails. I grin at her.

"Looks like John's a cheater, then," I mock smugly. She frowns and puts her nose up into the air. Then she strides off, probably angry. I just hope Alison's the jealous type.

John PoV

I hold Alison's hand as we walk away from breakfast, toward the fear room. I'm quivering, and I think Alison can tell.

"It's okay, you have to be strong. Remember, I hate weakness." I laugh.

"You can probably still take my arms off," I say. She laughs as well. We sit down, and Four starts to call out kids one by one.

Tris PoV

None of the fears were all that interesting. I walk toward my apartment, but I run into a familiar face, it's Rose.

"Oh hey Tris," she says and strides to me. "How's life?" She asks casually. I just shrug.

"Who's taking care of the bar," I ask. She points her thumb to herself. I nod knowingly and finally get to my apartment. I change, and then go write the progress reports in the dorms. It isn't a bad line-up, in my mind; I just hope nobody will throw anybody over the chasm again. I finish scribbling chalk, and then all the initiates coincidentally pile in. There are some cries of outrage, and lots of fist pumping.

The order is as follows; Alison- 3:25. Blaze- 5:21. John- 6:00. Hawk- 6:50. Ahab- 7:06. Tanner- 7:20. Then there are many more minor people with un-amazing time averages. I walk off and smirk when lots of arguing starts. I just stroll and meet Tobias at the theater, and we watch The Dark Knight Rises. There's a scary character named Bane in it that reminds me a lot of Tanner.

Brandon PoV

"Dude, I warned you," Zed scolds. I sigh and nod. The door opens, and Rose enters. I smile at her as she walks in and starts talking about business.

"We have had some business problems," she says. I smile. Then she frowns. "Brandon you idiot! Why would you do that! Not only is she someone else's girl and that sort of behavior is completely inappropriate in your own moral standards, but you happened to scare the hell out of me too! Why do you have to be so insensitive?" She breaks down crying, and Zed pats her back.

"Rose, Rose calm down, I'm sorry, I have a confession for you two." I tell them my secret, the one that I've kept hidden for years, that I barely ever have problems with.

"Wow," remarks Zed. Rose just sits there calmly.

"Listen you two; I don't understand why I did it myself. I don't even really like Tris, I guess it was just a strange fascination," I say. I catch the flicker of a smile on Rose's face.

"Get well soon," she says, and then she exits.

"She's liked you for a long time Brandon," Zed says. I nod glumly; she was an amity transfer from the initiation after mine. I helped train that year, I recall. Zed leaves as well, so now it's just me and my thoughts.

A/N: Hello, I need plot help because I've kind of hit my wall. Not really, but I do need a couple of fillers so I can get back on track without really bypassing anything.


	19. Chapter 19

New Initiates chapter 19

John PoV

Alison and I walk back to the dorms, after a hard day in which we had to see Christina's fears. I was assigned moths, moths, wow. That kind of surprises me for the person she is. I leave Alison and walk off by myself, and then I run into Hawk.

"Hey John," Hawk beams. I don't know why he'd be happy around me; last I checked we were enemies.

"Oh, hi Hawk," I respond hesitantly. He smiles and puts a shoulder around me, which makes me very uncomfortable. I'm guessing he's drunk, but I can't smell liquor on him.

"Look, I know there are reasons you shouldn't like me, but I want to start on a new foot. There's a party over at Freezer's tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to come. I just figured you should get used to parties, and this'd be your first one!" He sounds very enthusiastic, and he seems to be genuine. I smile at him.

"Why not," and a huge grin cracks across his face. We fist bump and he walks off shouting Stiff's first party. I smile again and walk back towards the dorms to change into garb better suited to party. I'm guessing in dauntless that means casual instead of refined.

Alison PoV

I leave John and walk toward the chasm to reminisce. I think about erudite, and being smart, and how boring it was. Plus I hated always being in a classroom. I hear footsteps behind me, and I turn to face Blaze. She smiles at me.

"Hey Alison, how are you?" she asks. I smile back and respond the way I usually do, a quick fine. "Hey, since we're friends, I was wondering if you'd like to join me at a party at Freezer's tonight. You know the bar?" I have some thoughts about partying at a bar, but it can't be that bad if I know Blaze.

"Sure," I respond and go back to the dorms to don some semi casual party clothes.

Philip PoV

I clutch the railing and stare at the turbulent water. I sigh at its strange beauty, yet it's so dangerous and has ended so many lives. The world has been unkind. I don't have any real friends, whoever I could remotely count just feeds off my vulnerability, and they all call me stuff that I hate. I moan as memories of everything that's ever happened flash through my mind. I try to work hard and do well, but someone's always there first, and has done what I was attempting five times better. Any quality stuff I do turn out is ignored, or disliked. I'm constantly bullied, and groups of people just seem to line up to put me out. It's like a thousand insult arrows have pierced me. That sticks and stones saying? It doesn't apply to me, everyone's like 'JK dude, have a sense of humor' but that's just what everyone says if they know they've done something that's hurt the other person. I tear rolls down my cheek. Life is unfair and cruel, I could've been more, anything is better than where I am now. If I like a girl, and I try to talk to her she'll just walk away and go gossip with her friends about how stupid I look and am. But no, people like me are always there. I haul myself up. The only thing I'm good at, I guess. Being weak, and taking the easy way out. I push myself over the railing and hurdle down towards the rocks and water. I break.

Hawk PoV

I see her walk my direction, and I put my poker face on.

"Hey, what's up Blaze?" I ask casually. She looks angry, and that confuses me. What reason does she have to be angry? "Why the face Blaze, we got to be at the bar in like, twenty minutes." She growls at me. Is she a dog or a girl?

"I've been doing some thinking," she says. I laugh.

"That's never good." She roars and pushes me up against a wall, holding me by my collar.

"What we're doing is wrong, Hawk. Don't you ever feel guilt?" I smile and she puts me down.

"Look Blaze, you can lose your spine later, but tonight I need you." She groans again and walks off. I turn, but I hear her call to me.

"Whatever your sick plan B is going to be, I won't help!" I smile; plan B wouldn't be her favorite anyway. I walk away.

A/N: Hey guys, I still need those fillers, and now, I need you to tell me what should happen at the party. I already have had a PM for a drunk Peter, so I need moar!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! This isn't a chapter, but I want to let you know I won't be writing another one until I get a fair amount of ideas, because I want this to be my longest yet. I already have two, but I need more!


	21. Chapter 21

New Initiates chapter 20

Tobias PoV

I hear a knock at my door that night. I open, hoping and expecting to see Tris. To my surprise, it's that initiate Crystal.

"Hi Four," she says cheerfully. I couldn't be less interested.

"Hi Crystal, what do you want," I say exasperatedly. She frowns and puts on a pouty face.

"You want to hang out in the pit sometime?" she asks hopefully. I close the door and walk to my couch. I'm five years older than her, and she likes me? I'm not surprised, but she has no chance, I'm happy with Tris.

John pov

We walk into the bar and see a lot of people just chatting, but no music or anything that I expected. Lots of people are drinking and doing other things though, and more than once Hawk and I were offered cigs by strange laid back and starry eyed people. We sit at the bar and watch as an attendant passes out drinks in varying strengths. I stare at the polished oak booth that I lean against, and see the shadow of my reflection on it. Then, someone stumbles and gets up on the bar. He's brown haired and looks drunk. The attendant uses the name Peter and asks him to get down. He throws some cusses the barkeeps way, and stares at the crowd.

"Hey everybody… I got a brand new word… It starts with ef and ends with uck. Come on everybody its fire truck!" He sings slurry and slowly, which causes many dauntless to either laugh or give him the finger and yell at him to leave. He slumps over and starts to gurgle laugh. I stare at him with an odd curiosity and disgust both at once. He gets dragged out of the bar, and the bouncer apologizes for all the inconveniences.

"Tender, two strong vodkas," Hawk says to the bartender. He hands me a bottle and smiles. "it's good man, try some." I hesitantly raise the bottle and take a swig. Warmth flows down my throat, with an odd burning but enjoyable feeling at the same time. I smile and take another swig, but I do so slowly, as not to become a drunken idiot like that Peter guy. I save the rest, and then I hear a door opening. A tall girl with blonde hair walks in with a strange suitcase. She places it at the bar after jumping towards that way, and opens the case. She pulls to a microphone, and pushes a button. All the lights go out save for the ones at the bar, and a clear voice blasts through the room.

"Hey dauntless, make some noise!" She shouts, and a reverberating cheer ensued. She smiles and looks at everyone. "Okay ladies and gents, you can vote, make some noise for karaoke." Lots of girls shriek their consent, along with a few boys who are in to that stuff. I clutch my bottle and make a face. I don't remember feeling drunk. "Make some noise if you want a rap battle." She now says. Roars of approval from the boys erupt, and she smiles. "Karaoke first, then we'll have a freestyle off," she clicks a button, and a screen with words on it gets hung down from the ceiling. It says _Thrift Shop_, _Trouble_, and _Monster_. I frown, confused. Are these songs or something? She clicks a button and the thrift shop song gets highlighted. She smiles and scans the audience, I see her look at someone and point, and then her gaze falls on me.

"Our two contestants," she says approvingly. I walk forward, clutching the bottle like my only friend, and a girl walks up. Tall, with tan skin and bright green eyes. She has long curly black hair.

"Hi, I'm Kelsey," she says nicely. I make a slurry noise and look at the screen. The music starts, with a guy just saying what. Neither of us sings, but Kelsey finally starts. She sings well, and I nod as if agreeing to something. I take my turn, singing as well as a drunk can, and eventually, it's over. "Hey, you're good," Kelsey tells me. I nod my head and smile. We sit at a small couch in the corner, many of these are set up, and Hawk joins us.

"Hey guys," he says. Then though, I hear the announcer say the rap battle is starting. A familiar red head that I can't place is up there along with someone I know I hate. I can't name either of them specifically though. The rap is actually okay, and the red head chick crushes that guy I hate. Afterwards, I see her walk off, and then I realize my vodka's out. I don't remember drinking that much. Whatever, I walk to the bar, after telling Kelsey to wait at the couch. I get a new bottle, but as I take a swig a firm hand clasps the bottle and keeps me from moving it. I make some noises and then I hear laughter. The hand retracts, and I follow it to its master. It's the guy I hate. I frown at him and he snickers.

"Hey Stiff, where's your girl?" he says venomously. Does he mean Kelsey, because she isn't really my girl? I sigh and turn, but something hard impacts against my arm. I groan, and almost drop my new bottle. It's him. I put the bottle next to my empty one on the counter, and glare at him. He laughs again, and while he does that, I deliver a hard blow to his face. He falls clean off the stool, and this time I laugh.

"Ohh, a fight!" the DJ announces. She plays a quick excerpt from I'm gonna start a fight. I laugh again, but the guy bolts up and hits a hard kick to my stomach. I keel back and gasp for air. He slinks toward me; fists raised, but I pull my empty bottle from the bar and swipe. It breaks against his temple, which causes him to fall over. I Take a stool, and hit the flat side against his forehead. His eyes lose all their life, so I go back to the couch where Kelsey looks intrigued. I smile at her. I'm pretty cool I guess.

"Dave didn't stand a chance," Hawk gloats. It was my victory, so I don't understand why he's so excited. Suddenly, I see Hawk slip something to Kelsey, and she smiles. Okay, probably just something small, nothing that I have to worry about… I hope. We sit there for a while as many songs blow over, not many of them actually sounded cool. At some point Hawk gets up and nods at Kelsey. She nods back, and I start getting paranoid. Then I hear a really good song come on. It has all these weird electronic noises, and lots of guys flip out. I get up to get closer, but suddenly, I think my ears blew up. The song goes deep and threatens to cause an earthquake.

"Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites everyone, but if you want more Skrill, just let me know," the DJ says. A roar comes through the crowd and she smiles. "Make some noise for Kyoto everyone," she announces. I smile as the song starts, it sounds good. I go sit back down. Kelsey looks at me oddly, skyrocketing my paranoia bar.

"What'd I do this time?" I say. She laughs, and does something strange. She pulls me into a long kiss. I sit there for a few seconds, wondering how I earned this. Whatever. I begin to kiss back, but I hear a grunt. I look up and break away from Kelsey. A red head that I feel like I should remember is staring down at me. She sighs and walks away. I sober immediately. No, Alison, I run after her, but stop once I'm at the doorway. It'd probably be wise to let her have some time. I walk out and head for my hallway.

Alison PoV

I lean against the wall and mope. I've seen so many girls do this, but I never thought I'd be one of them. If John was drunk, he'll be here any second to make excuses. Blaze stands next to me, looking sad. What happened with her?

Hawk PoV

"Yes, we did it. Thanks for helping, Kelsey." I look down at her.

"Hey, no problem. A new phone was totally worth it. The latest, right?" I nod. She cradles the new touch screen I had my big bro get me from erudite. She smiles and walks away. Soon I'll make my move.


	22. Chapter 22

New Initiates chapter 21

John PoV

"No," I whisper to myself for the millionth time. How could I have been so stupid, and caused a good strong girl like her to walk out my life? I can't make it up to her, she's too stubborn, and if I try to apologize she'll just ignore me. I sigh and walk to the bar. The tender's different, he looks all beat up, yet he's still got a smile on.

"Vodka," I say. He turns to me and slides over a bottle. I take a decent swig and place it on the counter.

"What's eating you kid; I recognize suffering when I see it." I turn suddenly. "I'm Brandon," the tender says. He passes me a mug filled with a different drink. "When you're depressed, brandy is the way to go," he says. Gratefully, I pull the pint to my mouth and take a gulp. It's warm, warmer by far than the vodka. It warms my blood and brightens my face. "See," Brandon says. I nod gratefully. He passes me a bottle of it. "For your room or whenever you need a crutch." I smile, but a tear rolls down my check.

"Thanks," I manage. I turn and leave. Today is the fear landscape day, oh joy. I walk to the room where we're going to be taking the "test" I guess you could call it. It goes reverse order, so I'll be one of the last. I keep a firm grip on my bottle, and my eyes scan around until I spot her. I slowly approach, from behind so she won't see me.

"If you're in a bad mood, you might want to drink some of this," I say and slip the bottle into her hand. Luckily, she doesn't look up and reject it, instead she swigs, and I see from an angle a smile is streaked across her face. She looks up, and the smile's gone.

"Oh, it's you," she says bluntly. I frown, and try to think of what to say. "John, you should probably just go," she says. I smile and cross my arms.

"Not yet Alison, you have to hear me out first."

Hawk PoV

I walk towards where we'll be going through our landscape, ready to make my move. I've got a pick up line and everything prepared. I get through the door and see John and Alison talking. No, they can't make up yet! I jog a little, but I'm too late, I see Alison throw her arms around John. Why, it can't have happened! Great, now I'll have to go through with plan B.

"Hey you two," I say. Alison puts on a venomous face, while John just seems to nod politely my way. "SO you two ready to face your fears," I ask. John speaks up first.

"Yeah man, I think I'm ready," he says.

"Good," is all I can mutter.

Some hours later

I see John walking towards me, perfect. I told him to meet me here at eight. I hide where ever I can.

"Hey Hawk, where are you?" A voice asks. Now's my chance, I sprint and hoist him clear over my head. "What are you doing?" he can only groan. I smile.

"Hasta la vista, John boy," and with that, I throw him into the chasm. I turn and see Dave looking at me. Uh oh. But he just smiles and walks away. Nice. Now I just need to wait for Alison to get over him, then I'll move in. I really am an evil person.

Tris PoV

Tobias and I lay on his bed, side by side. We lay there for some time talking about the future, when I hear a loud bang on the door. I sigh and get up, but Tobias says he'll get it. I wait for a bit, but he doesn't come back. I get up, but suddenly, a little needle hits my neck.


	23. Chapter 23

New Initiates Finale

Brandon PoV

I sit on the wall outside, watching Eric and the dauntless guards round up all the divergent onto the train, and wonder if there's something I can or could've done. I stand up, and look off into the distance.

"A deed once done can never be undone," I say to myself and nod my head in disappointment at my treatment to my friends who are undoubtedly on that train. But then, a shimmer of hope lights itself in me. "But perhaps it can yet be mitigated," I say as I jump down and run toward the train, which is about to take off. I pull the knife from where I always keep it, my familiar 8 inch serrated-edge combat knife. I get to the back car and grab hold of some railing right as the train starts moving. I look through the window in the door, and see two guards pointing M16's at around eighteen men, women and children. I'll have to play this smart. I jump up to where I can hang on over the door, and then knock on it. After a few seconds, the door opens and right below me a black suit guard peers out behind the train. I plunge my knife into his throat and jump down. I balance his corpse and loot the M16, deagle, and any ammunition. Then, I let the body fall and aim the desert eagle. I walk through the doorway and fire three shots at the guards head. His skull explodes against the force of 50. Caliber bullets and leaves crimson coat where his head once was.

"Everyone stay here!" I yell, as I slide the door open. I climb up to the top of the car again, and I pull out one of the grenades I got. I place it where the wind won't move it, and jump back as it explodes. Then, I raise the M16 and jump into the hole. My head turns quickly and picks out to guards. I burst into each of them, and then loot whatever I need. Just one more car, and then it'll be the control car, where I have no doubt Eric will be. I get onto the top of the car again, but as soon as I do, a bullet hits my shoulder. I get to the ground and see four guards shooting off at me. I feel something inside me burning, digging its way out, and this time, I welcome it.

Guard PoV

The guy gets off the ground and starts walking towards us. I aim down my AK-47's sights and fire a volley at his chest. He gets hit, but he doesn't fall, he just fires his M16 at Rob and Marge. They take hits and roll off the train, so Thomas, Louie, and I crouch and fire again. He just shrugs it off! Then, he shoots three bullets at me and I black out.

Tris PoV

Eric looks worried; obviously he's getting bad reports from his guards. Suddenly, the roof explodes and a figure falls down. He grabs Eric and throws a knife to Tobias. Tobias cuts his ropes and starts on mine, but I look over at the figure.

"Please Brandon!" Eric shouts. Brandon just pulls out a desert eagle and shoots Eric in the face. The bloodied body falls down and so does Brandon.

THE END


	24. Chapter 24

Acknowledgements

I really want to thank Kat1054 for several reasons. You not only inspired this story, but Beta read even when you were grounded, so thank you so much for that. All of you who commented and gave some ideas, you are awesome. Divergent Dandelion, your reviews need to have more than the word update in them(just some advice) because I enjoyed it a lot more when you wrote what you liked about the chapter. Dauntless gang you have been amazing at advice, so thank you a lot. Anyone I didn't directly mention, I love you. And by the way, R Spark, that's your comment on the story? Seriously? I will write a sequel, don't know when, but It'll be called The War, guess what it's about. I will also write a more comedic one less often, called Thick as Thieves, because the war will be way too serious. I love you all.

The one and only,

Philip Masterson


End file.
